The Potters Demise
by nutmeg3
Summary: With all the threats from Voldemort, James needs to be concentrating on how to protect his Lily and Harry from Voldemort....not protect himself and Harry from Lily.


A/N: OK...first of all...this fic is horrible...I don't like it! Flame me for it!! I don't like this fic either!! But I kinda dreamed it and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since. So don't blame me for how twisted and wrong this is! I am sorry if you don't like it, as I said before, neither do I. I told one of my friends about it and she didn't like it either. I know this isn't how things go, but blame my twisted dream, not me!! Well, and my also twisted mind, because I couldn't remember parts of it, so I kind make them up......*grins sheepishly*  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lily! Please snap out of it!" James Potter begged his young wife. James had a pleading look in his liquid chocolatey-brown eyes, which were normaly sparkling with mischief.   
  
FLASHBACK:  
He and Lily had just recently graduated from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
He had preposed to Lily at the graduation, during his speech as Head Boy. She had been Head Girl, and was seated behind him on the platform, waiting to give her speach next. When James proposed, she had promply jumped up and kissed him, right there in front of the whole population of Hogwarts and parents. There was much laughter, and when they broke the kiss, James had smiled and said, "I take that as a yes?" She had laughed and nodded, her green eyes sparkling.   
  
James snaped back into the present, realizing that this was NOT the same Lily he had known for his seven years at Hogwarts, and had married. Something was not right about her, and James just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She had been beautiful, and still was. Her fiery red hair, with it's copper highlights, and her green eyes had sparkled with life. Lately though, her eyes had lost their sparkle. They had become dull, green orbs.  
Yet right now, she was standing over their twelve month old son, Harry, while he was lying in his crib., messy black hair sticking up all over the place as usual. She had her wand drawn, and had been in the process of placing a silenceing spell on him. You see, Harry had been crying almost endlessly for the past few hours, and they really weren't sure why. Lily was normaly very gentle with Harry, but she grabbed him out of the crib roughly, causing him to wail all the louder. James used his quick quidditch reflexes to reach out and grab the baby before Lily did anything that could harm him.   
"Lily!! What has gotten into you lately? You are being too rough on poor little Harry! He's OUR baby, remember??" James said, flustered. "This baby is the reason Voldemort has been after us recently! He is the reason we have had to go into hiding!!" Lily growled, and ignoring James's comment, lunged for Harry. James spun around, causing Lily to miss the baby, and go flying onto the couch. She lept up, and reached for her wand, only to realize that it was still in the crib were she had dropped it. Or so she thought. She whirrled around, only to find the crib was empty with an execption of the baby blankets, which were all wadded up in one corner. She turned back around, only to find James standing over Harry, who was laying on the dark red couch, with not one but two wands in his hand. "I don't know what has gotten into you lately!! First you try to put a spell on Harry, then try and tackle me!" James half yelled. "So what if I did Potter!" She snarled. James felt stung. She hadn't called him "Potter" since their third year!! Noting the hurt look on his face, she laughed an evil sounding laugh, not her usual musical sounding laugh at all.   
Lily stuck out her hand, and muttered something under her breath. Her wand started glowing, and pulled its self out of James hand and flew into hers. She laughed that horrid laugh again, making James shudder. "Now were have I heard that laugh before?" he wondered.   
:Were has my sweet little Lily flower gone?: James pondered in his head. Then he suddenly dodged to the side, having to dodge the curse that Lily had just cast at him. Seeing her way free of obsticles to Harry, she lept up and tried to grab the baby. Yet once again, James's quidditch reflexes saved the child from certain doom. But the nither parent could get a grip on the child and he fell to the floor, thankfully on the cushy rug. Yet Harry still cried and cried. James turned and gared at Lily, who glared back in return. Yet before he could grab his wand, she had hers trained right between his eyes.   
"Lily? What are you doing?" James asked, startled. Lily just laughed that laugh, which sent chills down James's spine. Yet her eyes, for a brief second, told James she didn't want to do this. "What I should have done a long time ago." She said. Ignoring the pleading look in his eyes she uttered the last words James would ever hear, "Advada Kedavra." She said, without feeling.   
Then there was a loud bang and the front door blew up into about a million pieces. Standing there was Voldemort himself, red eyes gleaming, a wide grin on his face. "Well done Lily." he laughed. Then, he muttered something under his breath and Lily blinked her eyes rapidly as if just waking up. She glanced around and noticed the body of her husband laying almost at her feet. She paled. "JAMES!!!!!" she screeched, and tears started pouring down her face. "James, what happend?" she sobbed. "How......wh-a....what happened??"  
Voldemort laughed, which sounded suprisingly like the laugh that had come out of Lily earlier. "Lily, Lily, don't you remember?" he said silkily. "YOU just killed James Potter." "WHAT!!!????" Lily shreeched, horrified. "Yes Lily dear, you did. You see, I had you under the Imperous curse. Under it's influence you killed him." "NO!!" Lily sobbed. "And now Lily dear, I will send you to join your husband! Advada Kedvavra!"   
Then he rounded on little Harry, who had gone quiet, watching the display before him with wide, emerald eyes so like his mothers. "And you, my dear little Harry, are that last to go. Advada Kedavra." Voldemort laughed his cruel, heartless laugh and cast the Dark Mark in the air, were it hovered over the house, the Potter's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: YES I KNOW THIS ISN'T HOW IT GOES!!! But this is how I dreamed it, so this is how I wrote it! Flame me or send me a nice review, I don't care...but send me SOMETHING!!!! please? 


End file.
